Untitled
by Chiibi-ya
Summary: ¿Es raro odiar y amar a una persona a la misma vez? La curiosidad de Lavi aveces puede ser problemática. Laven! - - - Advertencia: Lemmon, (en un futuro) y personajes muy occ, probablemente.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en este fic, son exclusivamente de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Yo solo los utilizo para que vuele mi -pervertida- imaginación (:_

* * *

Odio y amor al mismo tiempo, ¿era eso comprensible?, no lo creo.

Ese pensamiento se mantuvo por largo rato dentro de su cabeza luego de terminar de desayunar junto con los demás en el gran comedor, debido a que en todo el tiempo reunidos allí, esa cara de póker, esa sonrisa sin sentido que cumplía con el rol de ocultar todo lo pensaba o sentía a los reunidos allí estaba nuevamente en la cara del peli-blanco, pero no, obviamente a él no lo engañaría ya que muy a su pesar, lo conocía jodidamente bien. Él era igual.

-_Allen…- _susurró para sí mismo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que Allen no confiara en él, y pusiera esa jodida faceta de mierda aparentando que todo está bien. Pero contradictoriamente lo amaba y no sabía por qué razón lo hacía, tan solo… lo amaba a él. Eso sí, aún odiaba que el peli-blanco no confiara en él siendo incluso su mejor amigo. –_Mejor amigo, ah_… esta frase también la odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, debido a que su trabajo le impedía 'tener sentimientos' –y más si era en alguien de su mismo sexo- pero el sólo hecho de poder ser amigo de Allen lo hacía feliz. Joder, su cabeza era un caos en estos momentos.

Teniendo esa reflexión mental mientras paseaba por la Orden sin querer terminó en frente de la habitación de la persona que causaba todo ese revuelo en Lavi.

Dudando un poco en qué hacer, estuvo parado unos minutos en silencio frente la puerta hasta que se dignó a tocarla. _Toc-toc. _Al cabo de un momento la puerta se habría.

**-¿Eh? Oh Lavi, ¿Sucede algo?- **dijo Allen mirando al peli-rojo cuando Lavi pasó rápidamente dentro de su cuarto.

**-¡STRIKE!- **gritó el peli-rojo con los ojos en forma de corazones al percatarse en como lucía Allen en ese momento. Tenía la camisa semi-desabrochada, el pelo algo revuelto, y con cara de sueño lo que daba un toque angelical gigante al peli-blanco.

**-¿Lavi?- **

**-Ah-eh quiero decir, perdón, ¿te desperté de tu siesta?- **preguntó, luego de contener las ganas de tirársele encima al verlo de esa forma.

-**No, no te preocupes, sólo estaba descansando un poco…- **dicho eso sonrió, si, una linda sonrisa para cualquiera, pero horrible para Lavi. Ahí estaba de nuevo… la cara de póker.

**-Bien… Oye, Allen, ¿podemos hablar un rato?- **preguntó. Al ver como el de ojos plateados asentía, se recostó en la cama que se encontraba ahí. Olía como Allen, era un olor exquisito… ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! Necesitaba concentrarse y no parecer un jodido pervertido.

**-Y… ¿De qué quieres hablar?- **inquirió el peli-blanco algo curioso al ver como Lavi divaga en su mente, era realmente gracioso verlo de esa forma.

Era cierto… ¿Qué iba a hablar con él? No era una buena idea ir directo al grano… ¿o sí? Intentaría ver cómo reaccionaba entonces…

**-Mmm, ¿cómo decirlo? Últimamente te vez decaído, y eso me deprime a mi… ¿Ha pasado algo?-**¿se podía considerar eso 'ir directo al grano'? no tenía idea.

Allen al escuchar eso dio un pequeño salto y se tensaron sus hombros, al parecer no se esperaba que el peli-rojo no cayera en su engaño de 'Todo está bien'.

**-T-todo está bien, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?- **tartamudeó aclarando aún más su nerviosismo, varias gotitas comenzaron a aparecer en su cara.

_-Todo está bien, mi trasero- _pensó Lavi. Enfadándose un poco al notar como Allen sonreía para ocultar sus emociones se sentó rápidamente frente al peli-blanco.

**-A mí no trates de engañarme, brote de judías. Que no se te olvide que soy tu mejor amigo así que te conozco bien.- **Al escuchar salir de su propia boca la frase 'soy tu mejor amigo' un dolor en el pecho apareció. _–No es buen momento para deprimirse por eso, idiota. _Se reprendió mentalmente.

**-¡Me llamo Allen, no brote de judías, baka-usagi!- **exclamó el peli-blanco un poco enfadado. Odiaba ese apodo.

**-Lo que sea, dime, ¿Qué te tiene así?- **ignorando el enfado de Allen, el peli-rojo prosiguió con la conversación.

**-No ocurre nada. No pienses cosas extrañas, Lavi- **contestó Allen con su cara de póker.

La paciencia de Lavi estaba al tope, verlo hacer la cara de póker intentando engañarlo nuevamente lo enfadaba bastante. Con una venita en la frente el peli-rojo se paró, agarró un vaso con agua que estaba en el escritorio y se lo tiró en la cara a Allen causando un sobresaltó en este.

**-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- **gritó Allen furioso.

**-¡Haz esa maldita cara de póker nuevamente y juro que te quemo la cara!**- exclamó Lavi en respuesta. Dicho aquello, Allen se quedó callado, mirando hacia el peli-rojo estupefacto. Al parecer el que su faceta no surtiera efecto en Lavi lo dejó sorprendido, luego de un rato, bajó la mirada y se levantó de la cama.

**-****_Lo siento- _** susurró. **–No es algo de lo que pueda hablar contigo. Así que por favor, no preguntes más. **Al terminar de decir eso levantó su mirada encontrándose con la verdosa mirada de Lavi, haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, desviando luego la mirada hacia la ventana.

**-¡¿Por qué no puedes?!- **alzó la voz luego de ver como Allen desviaba la mirada. Enojado se aproximó hacia él y le tomó del mentón haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente. Allen estaba nervioso, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el rubor antes leve ahora inundaba su cara.

-_¡STRIIIKE!- _pensó Lavi al verlo colorado, causando que las ganas que se aguantó de tirársele encima antes, volvieran. Al pensar en eso, un leve rubor se asomó en su cara también debido a que unas cuantas imágenes no apropiadas aparecieron rápidamente por su mente. _– ¡Ahora tampoco es el momento para pensar en eso, estúpido! _Se reprendió nuevamente.

**-L-lavi, estás demasiado cerca- **dijo Allen sacando de sus pensamientos al de mirada verdosa.

**-Estaré así hasta que me digas que mierda te pasa, Allen. **

**-Y-ya te dije, no es algo que te concierna-** volvió a decir el peli-blanco, haciendo que otra venita se asomara en la frente de Lavi.** – ¿P-puedes soltarme?- ** preguntó.

Viendo que el peli-rojo no lo soltaría, suspiró. **–B-bien, si te lo digo, ¿me dejaras en paz?**

**-Si lo que me dices me deja satisfecho, sí. No pienses que puedes engañarme, 'Moyashi'- **respondió con tono de burla al final. Aun mirándose fijamente con sus rostros bastante cerca, Allen empezó a balbucear incoherencias, hasta que finalmente se dignó a hablar.

**-S-se trata sobre l-la persona que me g-gusta- **habló el oji-plateado dejando en shock a Lavi instantáneamente.

* * *

Pobre Usagi u-u, tener que escuchar eso de la persona que te gusta, es horrible :( *recordando su experiencia pasada* cof-cof  
bueno, quise hacer este fic, porque ¡No aguanto esperar más por otro capitulo de -man! Hoshino-sensei es cruel al hacer esperar demasiado para un nuevo capitulo u-u

Eso, eh... nos leemos! bye-bye -w-


End file.
